Series: "Miarcle of life" Chapter 1: "Guide me.."
by Yagami Taichi
Summary: Sora and Taichi are having the time of their lives with each other now, Sora's getting a job, Taichi asked her to marry him.. everything seems okay, until an unfortunate accident happens..


Miracle of life

  
_"Miracle of life"_  
  
_"Guide me"_  


  
Taichi shifted to first gear in his car, and stopped at a red light. He smiled as he watched for the light and rested his hand on Sora's leg, patting it lightly.  
"Oh Taichi, I'm so happy today... my second year of college has been sooo perfect!" her voice seemed delighted with the world, vibrant; they matched the colors of her hair, like the fire of the sunset. Taichi smiled at this, taking in this positive feeling, only nodding as he pushed the gas pedal, and the car started moving.  
"I'm happy for you Sora, It's wonderful your school is going great!" Taichi didn't have much to say, his grades weren't doing so well, but he didn't want to say anything to upset her.  
  
"Why so quiet, Taichi-san?" Sora looked at him in concern.  
"Oh it's nothing Sora..." he smiled, covering his small stroke of sadness.  
"Okay Taichi, if you say so..."  
Taichi stopped the car in front of an office building, and Sora opened the door, and leaned over towards Taichi, lightly pecking his lips, and then tilted her head a bit, and pressed her lips against his again. Taichi smiled a bit at her loving kiss, and she slowed her body to move away, as their lips parted. "Wish me luck sweetheart, I love you..." Sora smiled.  
"I wish you luck on your new job Sora, I love you!" he watched her close the door.  
  
"Oh, wait! Call me when you want me to pick you up!"  
"Okay! Gotcha Hottie!" she skipped into the building, opening the door and walked inside the building. Taichi smiled and watched her, then drove off as she went inside.  
  
Sora took in a deep breath, fixing her lavender colored dress, which was about down to her knees, with her small purse rested over her wrist. She looked over herself, and started to walk towards the front desk.  
"I'm Takenouchi Sora, I've come to apply for my job." She smiled sweetly.  
"Over there." The receptionist pointed towards an entryway, without care of Sora's presence. Sora nodded, feeling intimidated, and shy, as she nervously walked towards the door of the entryway.  
  
Taichi stopped at another light and hit the steeringwheel softly, "Comon! Hurry up stupid light!" It changed green, and he instantly stepped on the pedal, and the car started to shoot forward, and headed for the store. He parked and got out of his car. He walked towards the store and grabbed a cart. He pushed it along with him, and into the store.  
As he stepped inside the store, a cool blast of air pushed his wild brown hair back from his face. "Hmmm.. now lets see..." he pulled out a a small list, and looked along the scribbled pattern of words, "Let me see here.. erm, Salt, Butter..." he scanned the list over and over, checking off things as he pasted through the isle, packing things in his cart.  
  
Sora's head looked down faintly. She was loosing cofidence in herself. "What if I'm not good enough for the job?" she thought. She then remembered her most happiest day with Taichi, how she loved that very special day...   


_(Fade)_

  
"Sora I have to tell you something really important." Taichi took Sora's hand and lead her to the beautiful garden in their backyard, it was surrounded with rows of flowers, and plots of cherryblossom trees.  
"What is it Taichi?" she asked as she was pulled along. Taichi stopped in front of the most beautiful of cherryblossom tree, that seems to stand out most amongst the others.  
Taichi got on his knees, and took her other hand, gazing up into her chestnut brown eyes, " Marry me Sora.. my beloved Sora, I'll do anything I can to be a good husband for you.." he laid her hands on his cheeks.  


_(Fade)_

  
Taichi loaded the car down with the groceries, happily whistling and shut the trunk of the car. He steadily walked to the car door to the drivers seat, unlocking it, and threw his body into the drivers seat. He quickly shut the car door, putting his key into the ignition, and and turned the key a small way. The car started and he was out of there in no time at all, all ready to pick up Sora.  
He picked up his cellular phone, and dialed for Sora's to check if she was finished with her job aplication. He stopped at an intersection, and reached her answering machine. Grumbling a bit, he dialed his number in to pager her. He looked up to see that the light had turned green, and pushed the pedal under his foot. His eyes widened in horror, and he nearly dropped his phone.  
  
Sora smiled sweetly to the woman that sat in the larger chair. This woman being a bit old in her features, but had strong grey colored eyes, and blonde hair, with slight signs of grey from aging. This was Mrs. Isashi, she was the Manager of the insurance company, and she seemed to be a very wise woman. Her face was blank at first, and then a small smile rose to her face, "Can you start tommorow as my executive secretary?" Mrs. Isashi smiled a little wider.  
Sora's eyes lit up with happiness that seemed to overflow and take control of her body. She snapped out of her chair, "Oh yes! Yes Ma'am!" she almost triped over a spoke of the chair sprawled like a leg across the floor. She shook Mrs. Isashi's hand, her body shaking with excitement.  
She burst out the front door of the office building. She rummaged around in her purse and grabbed her phone to check for messages... only one.  
"Taichi number... but what could he possibly need?" she looked at it over again, seeing that there was a 911 after it, and she gasped lightly.  
"Oh no..." she whispered, and dialed his number as fast as she could.  
  
Taichi's hand dropped the cellphone to the ground, out of the slightly opened, crushed car door. His car looked massacured, the hood looking like it was almost blown off, and slightly compacted. The other car that had seemingly slammed Taichi's car was a few feet away, not as badly damaged. The other driver staggered out of his car, and looked over the wreckage of Taichi's car and looked to see if Taichi was okay, as well as a few other people climbing out of their car.  
  
Sora called again, hearing someone pic up.  
"Hello?" the person said, barely being able to be heard over the crowd of people.  
"HELLO? Taichi?" She raised her voice into the phone, abut angry with confusion.  
"Is this the name of the man that's been in an accident here?" the man on the other line said, trying to avoid the noise of the crowd.  
"WHAT?" she yelled in the phone covering her other ear with her hand, trying to listen and her eyes narrowing, her anger on a bit of a rise.  
"Miss I'm sorry, your husband is being rushed to the hospital, they are loading him in the ambulance now."  
"Husband...? Hospital...?" she whispered, and her face only seemed to get more confused, but a heavy set of sadness came over her face. Her head started to ache, "T...Taichi?" her face was suddenly horrified, "Will he be okay!?"  
"........"  
"HELLO?"  
"I don't know Miss... he looked pretty bad."  
  
Tears burned the back of her eyes, and she took a deep breath, holding them back. "Alright, Thanks.. uh, can you do me a favor, Sir?" she asked, her voice a tad shaky, " Can you ask which hospital he's in? Oh nevermind can you hand the phone to one of the medic's please?" her composure.  
The man could see how she was feeling so he quickly reacted, "Sure, Just a moment."  
Sora waited a minute or two, and then heard a voice of another woman.  
  
Sora felt like crying as she took down directions to the hospital, giving a thank you to the paramedic, and hung up her phone. She couldn't believe it, not Taichi, why did it have to be Taichi..?  
She rested her hand on her forehead, and looked up clenching her fist, trying to stay strong, holding back her tears, knowing this was going to be a very bad day.  
  
var yviContents='http://us.toto.geo.yahoo.com/toto?s=76000015 yviR='us';yfiEA(0); geovisit();


End file.
